Ranger Jinx
Ranger Jinx is a Spikel Mixel. Description Personality Jinx cares deeply about the Mixamals at the zoo, and shows enthusiasm when guiding field trips of students from Mixopolis Middle School around and showing them each exhibit. However, he dislikes when people disrespect the Mixamals or don't follow the rules he has in place. Physical Appearance Ranger Jinx has a tall, narrow body. He is wearing a tan ranger uniform with sleeves. He has long grey arms with a brown accent. His hands are black and his thumbs are brown. His fingers alternate between dark tan or light tan fingers with tips. He has a dark tan jaw with two sharp teeth sticking out. He has a red tongue. He has a narrow, light tan head with a dark tan accent running through it with his cycloptic eye in the middle. He has dark tan ears and a brown ranger hat. His legs are long and grey with a light tan spike on each of them. His feet are light tan with a dark tan toe. Biography Early life Little is known about Ranger Jinx's past. However, at one point in time, he began working at Mixopolis Zoo as a ranger. First adventures Ranger Jinx was the Mixopolis Middle School Mixing 101 class' guide during their field trip. He tried warning them what not to do with the Mixamals and even showed them around the zoo. He was the one to call the MCPD when Mixadel let the Mixeloptors loose. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Memorable Quotes *''"First, we have a few very important rules before we go inside. Do not feed the Mixamals. And, oh, heavens, do not point at them! And never look one squarely in the eye! You mustn’t tease them. Don’t make faces like this. Or this! Or this! Do not make rude noises like this. And above all, never show them your backside while slapping your bottom and wiggling your hips while singing “nanny nanny nanny”. They really hate that."'' - Ranger Jinx, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"This is where we keep the Mixeloptors. The most unpredictable Mixamals in the zoo. Man, if they got out, eek! Let’s just say it might be a tad dangerous."'' - Ranger Jinx, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Hey, now, that gassy mud is for Mixamals only. Can’t you read the sign?"'' - Ranger Jinx, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"The Mixeloptors have escaped! Hello, get me the police!" ''- Ranger Jinx, Every Knight Has Its Day Trivia *His voice is a parody of comedian Ed Wynn's, specifically his "Perfect Fool" persona. Jeff Bennett uses the same voice he does as Choose Goose from Adventure Time, another show by Cartoon Network. *His hat is similar to Flamzer's ranger hat in Mixel Moon Madness. Behind the Scenes Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Ranger Jinx's voice is provided by Jeff Bennett. Real-life history Content Ranger Jinx debuted in the TV series on March 5, 2016 in Every Knight Has Its Day. He does not have a LEGO set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites |-|Characters= |-|Spikels= Category:Characters Category:Spikels Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Characters without a set Category:Three fingers Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Triangular Ears Category:Mixels with ears Category:Mixels with hats Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:One toe Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Background characters Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Mixopolis Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Adults Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Two Legs